


Mousetrap

by Dionysaur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lots of sexual tension, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Predator/Prey, Vampires, because you know, i'm not even sorry, no actual sexy times tho, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysaur/pseuds/Dionysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is afraid. Adrenaline and terror are her only fuel as she runs for her life from... what, exactly? Something that shouldn't exist. A creature from a time long before society.</p>
<p>Katherine Connor knows she is going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so this is a thing. I don't really have an explanation for it. Please enjoy responsibly. :P
> 
> I might do a part two for this eventually?? If i can get my lazy bones to work. :P 
> 
>    
> follow me on tumblr! http://nortyourself.tumblr.com/

Just as a general note, ladies, never walk down the street at night when you’re alone. And intoxicated. Bad news all around.

  
But this particular night was cold - the kind of cold when it’s not quite winter, but the last signs of summer are long gone. The wind held a chill that would set goosebumps on your skin and a chill down your back. It was late, and the streets were mostly quiet, save for the club on the street corner. The neon lights were a beacon in the night, the bass of hypnotic music reverberating through the air, and the smell of smoke and liquor escaping whenever the door opened.

  
Though there were many cars parked outside, it had been a fairly quiet night for the club, and so Katherine Conner, known to most in the Club as Katie, had been able to leave early. The girl slipped out the front door after a quick goodbye to her coworkers, a little off balance with each step she took. She really shouldn’t have, seriously, she could lose her job because of it, but the gentlemen at one of the tables had been so nice to buy her a couple of shots, and it had been a really long night. She felt entitled to at least some small comfort to lift her spirits. So now, making her way to stand near the streetlight and have a cigarette, Katherine had to admit that she may have been just the slightest bit tipsy. And the stiletto heels weren’t helping, either.

  
Yeah, a cigarette was definitely what she needed right now. Her cell phone had died hours ago, she had no means nor money to call a cab, and it was going to be a very long walk home. Even if she had brought her car to work, she was in no condition to drive. The woman sighed, taking a long drag from the cigarette between her lips, steeling herself against the cool autumn breeze. Well, she figured, she’d better get going, at least.

  
The bass from the club eventually faded as she walked, and for a while, the only noise that could be heard was the clicking of heels against pavement. A car would pass by every few minutes, but for the most part, the streets were more or less empty. She had entered a quieter part of town, and at this hour, most shops had long since closed down for the night. Katherine had to take a moment to appreciate it. It was a peaceful night out. The cold still nipped at her bare legs - the miniskirt she wore did nothing to help that, and as she came to a cross-walk, waiting for the light to change, she pulled the light shawl she wore tighter over her shoulders in an attempt to warm up. She had known it was going to be cold out - why hadn’t she packed an extra sweater?

  
However Katherine’s train of thought was interrupted with sound of a car stopping next to her, followed by the electric whir of the passenger’s side window. Turning her head to look, she saw a bright blue luxury car idling next to her. She couldn’t see the driver in the darkness.

  
“Hey there. Need a ride?” A male voice sounded from within, and Katherine could just see the man’s silhouette illuminated by the street lamp, leaning over in her direction.

  
“Sorry, not for sale.” She responded curtly, just as the walk signal switched on. Continuing on her way, hoping the man would get the message and drive away. A small sense of relief filled her as she heard his car accelerate, but her heart sunk when he pulled up next to her once more on the other side of the street. So it was going to be one of those nights.

  
Only to her surprise, the engine cut out, and she heard the door open, followed by the sound of footsteps as the man got out. Katherine gripped the can of pepper spray in her pocket a little tighter, refusing to look back at him as she kept walking.

  
But the sounds of him jogging to catch up with her made her turn around, a scowl he couldn't see on her face. “I told you I'm not interested.” She enunciated, making sure he heard her this time. He was a good four feet away from her, and he was much taller than she had expected him to be, standing at around 6’4. He towered over her, even with heels on. She still couldn't see his face.

  
Katherine turned to walk away, but was stopped abruptly as the man reached out and grabbed her wrist - hard, wrenching her around to face him. “I said back off, creep!” She tried to pull herself free, but he would not let go. He had her locked in a vice-grip as he started dragging her back towards his car.  
Katherine pepper sprayed him.

  
“Agh! You bitch!” He cried out in pain, releasing his grip on her wrist to rub at his eyes. Katherine took this opportunity to stomp hard on his foot, before running as fast as she could. She could hear him groaning in pain as she fled, taking the next corner she came to before pausing to remove her heels and carry them as she ran. She had no way to know if he was following her or not. Katherine made it about two and a half blocks further before she needed to catch her breath. She cut quickly into an alleyway, chest burning, and got about halfway through before stopping to rest for a moment. The girl set her shoes on the ground and leaned against the wall, eyes never leaving the mouth of the alley. She could hear no sounds that suggested he was following her, and so she figured maybe he had given up and left. She relaxed with that thought, still watching her surroundings carefully, as she tried to slow her breathing.

  
Katherine liked her job on most nights. She made good money, the tips were great, and it was a great way to stay in shape. The only downside was the nights where she met creeps like this. She was a dancer, not a prostitute. The woman let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through her auburn hair and feeling her heart rate slow even more. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a second to map out how she would get home now. She would have to go about three blocks west, take a right at 82nd street, and then from there she would -

  
“You know, that wasn’t very nice of you, little mouse.”

  
Katherine screamed. It was him. _How had he - she hadn’t heard him approach!_ Where had he come from? She whipped around to face him. The tall man was leaning casually against the red-brick wall of the alleyway, everything about him sending warning bells blaring through Katherine’s head. Still bewildered at his sudden appearance, the woman turned to run again - but in an instant he was there, blocking her way. Her mind reeled. How had he moved so fast? Her head whipped back, looking to where he had been standing, nothing. Fear turned Katherine’s blood to ice, she felt frozen in place, but as the man took a slow, cat-like step toward her, she found herself backing up, keeping the distance between them.

  
“It’s cold out, is it not?” He asked, his eyes never leaving the terrified woman’s face. “I offer oh-so _generously_ to get you out of the cold…” The man vanished. Katherine whirled to find him again, only to back into something hard. “…and this is how you thank me?” She turned to face him, her head spinning. His posture had adapted to something resembling a feline on the prowl, stalking its prey. Enjoying the hunt.

  
Faster than her eyes could register, his hand was around her neck as he shoved her violently against the wall. Her head collided with the brick and her mind reeled. His face was inches from hers as she fumbled for her pepper spray once more. _Yes! Got it!_ She brought her hand up, but before she could even think of spraying it, than mans free hand had captured her wrist in a bruisingly strong hold, clamping down painfully on a pressure point. Katherine cried out in pain, her grip on the can forcibly loosened before it clattered to the ground.

  
The hand around her throat tightened, and the girl couldn’t breathe. “You’re so _impolite_ , little mouse.” The man was smirking, a smile that sent chills of fear down Katherine’s spine as small whimpers escaped her mouth. Her mouth opened and closed, fighting for air as she clawed at his hand, trying to pry them from her throat - but to no avail. He was inhumanly strong. Nothing she could do would loose his hold. Lungs burning for oxygen, her struggles weakened, and the man locked eyes with her. She froze with further terror - in the dim light of the street lamp, she could see that his eyes were as red as blood, reflecting light like those of an animal.  
Seeing her fear, the man let out a dark chuckle, releasing his grip on her throat. The girl gasped for precious air, relief flooding through her body as his hands moved from her neck to her arms, pinning her against the wall. He looked into her eyes once more, obviously taking great pleasure out of her fear. This gave Katherine a good chance to look at him. He had a head of neatly cropped black hair, a slender, angular face, and as he smirked at her again, she noticed - _razor sharp teeth._  
Katherine felt as if her heart might stop, but instead she struggled against him with newfound strength. No, no, no. She through to herself frantically. This isn’t happening. Out loud, she managed breathlessly, “W-What… are you?”

  
He laughed at her. “I’d have thought you’d clue in by now, little mouse.” He gave her no other answer as he moved closer to her face, no, to her neck, his face now centimeters from the nape of her throat. She struggled helplessly against him, shoving and clawing and scratching, but his grip held strong. She couldn’t even move him as she felt him… smell her? She could hear him inhale deeply through his nose, almost nuzzling against the crook of her neck, before moaning with pleasure.  
“Oh, you smell absolutely delicious.” He purred, flashing her a cruel smile, inhaling deeply once more, his grip on her shoulders loosening ever so slightly.

  
Katherine saw her chance and she took it. Mustering all her strength, she shoved him backwards as hard as she could, and he stumbled, though the smirk never left his face.

  
Not wasting a moment, the woman sprinted away from him, abandoning her shoes and moving as fast as her legs could carry her. She faintly heard him laugh as she fled once more, rounding the corner and almost stumbling. This can’t be happening. was the only thought in her head as she passed building after building not evening registering where she was going. Her bare feet against the concrete stung, but she couldn’t stop. She didn’t know where she could go, she only knew that if she stopped, she was dead. He would find her. Adrenaline was the only thing carrying her forward now. Her lungs were burning, her feet ached, it was still a cold night, but she could not falter. The image of his red eyes kept flashing in her mind every time she closed her eyes, filling her with fresh horror.

  
But now her lungs felt like they were on fire. She had to stop to breathe. Her feet slowed, and she had to lean against the wall to support herself as exhaustion crashed over her. Her breath was coming in desperate gasps, but she took this moment to take in her surroundings. She couldn’t keep running blind. She needed a destination.  
Wait. She knew this area. She wasn’t too far from her apartment! In her panic, she had been running home anyway. Relief flooded her body as she pulled herself together, preparing herself for the last leg of her desperate race.

  
“As much as I love to chase after pretty girls, little mouse, I’m getting bored of this game.” Once more, Katherine was startled by his sudden appearance, but she couldn’t let him stop her. She had to get home.

  
She didn’t even look in his direction, she just ran. It was as if her body had been rejuvenated with fresh resolve. Her feet seemed to be carrying her faster than before, without pain. She had a goal now. She just had to get there. Within minutes Katherine was outside the front door to her apartment building, fumbling with her keys. Come on, come on, there! The proper key in hand, she jabbed it into the lock, and much to her relief, the door opened without issue. Katherine didn’t even glance at the elevator as she ran into the building towards the staircase. Too risky. Too slow. The girl took the stairs three at a time, thankful that she only lived on the second floor, and in a moment, she was stumbling into her apartment, locking the door behind her and putting the chain on it. A hysterical sob shook through her chest as she rested her forehead against the cold wooden door. She prayed that she would be safe now. She prayed that maybe she had lost him.

  
Taking a breath, Katherine tried to compose herself. She was safe now. She would be fine.

  
She turned to enter her apartment… and froze. _No, no, no, no, no, no, how was he here!_ Katherine tried to fumble with the locks, run away again, but her hands were shaky with both fear and exhaustion, and before she could even grip the metal, rough hands were turning her around and slamming her loudly against the door. She was faced with irritated red eyes, though the smirk was ever present on his face. “No more running away now, little mouse. I’m done playing.” His voice was menacing, shutting down all her instincts, and it was all Katherine could do to stay standing as his hands surely left bruises on her arms. He brought his face to her throat again, and Katherine could feel his warm breath against her skin. He inhaled deeply, and Katherine felt tears spill from her eyes.

  
“Please don’t do this…” the small whimper escaped the woman’s lips against her will, a last ditch effort to save herself from this nightmare.

  
This made him glance up, a cruel smile taking its place on his face. With one hand he wiped her tears, before leaning close and whispering in her ear, “Now now, there’s no need to cry, little mouse.” A sob shook her chest. That was how she felt. Like a mouse being toyed with by a cat, running, only to be pulled back by the tail if she got to far. “But by all means,” the man continued, his breath warm on her ears. “Please do. It certainly makes this far more enjoyable for me. Beg me if you want to…” With that, he leaned back far enough to flash the terrified girl a smile, before sinking his teeth into her throat.

  
Katherine wanted to die. The pain was excruciating. She could feel his teeth digging into her skin as she continued to struggle against him, but his grip on her shoulders only seemed to tighten, and her efforts were made useless. She felt her blood being forcibly sucked from her body, his tongue lapping at it, snaking around the row of marks he had made. The pain was too much. She felt sick. She couldn’t scream, she couldn’t escape, she couldn’t speak, all she could feel was fear and pain. With every movement she made, it felt like his teeth dug in deeper, and the pain only increased.

  
After a few seconds of this seemingly endless torture, the man lifted his head for a breath and let out a sensual moan. “Oh, little mouse, you taste even better than you smell.” He lifted his head more, capturing her eyes with his own. There was blood - her blood, she thought with revulsion - smeared around his mouth as he licked his lips, as he brought his face near to hers once more. His face was flushed and his breath smelled of metal - Katherine wanted to gag. He sneered at her once more, seeing her clear disgust. “I _like_ you.” The words held ominous promise behind them, and without giving her a chance to react, the man sank his teeth into her once more, creating a fresh wound parallel to the previous one, causing a new wave of agony to pulse through Katherine’s body as she cried out.

  
“Stop, please… Please…” Soft whimpers were escaping the woman’s mouth, the pain was nearly unbearable, but her cries only seemed to encourage the sadistic man as she pleaded. She could feel his smile against her throat as he drank deeply, making low, pleased sounds, and she could feel her strength failing her. Her shoves against his chest grew weaker, and her thoughts began to cloud. She couldn’t bring herself to form words anymore, her mouth just opened and closed uselessly as her life-blood was consumed. She found herself gripping the man’s collar desperately, hardly able to hold herself up anymore.

  
Sensing her weakness, the man snaked his arms around her waist, both holding her up and pulling her closer to him so he could drink even deeper, small noises of satisfaction coming from his throat. Katherine could hardly move. Her limbs felt heavy, she felt disoriented, her mind was cloudy, she tried to bring another plea to her lips, but all that came out was a shallow whimper.

  
The man paused, lifting his head from her throat once more. He gazed at her, seeing how powerless she was, and his smile only grew. At that moment, Katherine, in her delirious state, felt nothing but hate for this man. He lifted a hand from her waist and stroked her hair out of her face. Katherine’s face was clammy, she felt both hot and cold, and her breath was coming out in short, desperate gasps, but the man only grinned at her, brushing her hair the the side and tangling his fingers into it. Katherine was powerless to stop him now, her hands were trapped between their chests, but she doubted she’d even have the strength to lift them now. The man’s hand was gently stroking her hair now and the nearly unconscious Katherine let out what could have been mistaken for a contented moan. She heard a quiet chuckle as he gripped her hair once more, tilting her head - nothing but dead weight now - to the side, exposing her throat. He leaned in, and Katherine could feel what must have been his nose nuzzling gently against the base of her neck. He inhaled her scent once more, coiling back to strike.

  
Katherine was unconscious before his teeth pierced her skin. This was it. She was going to die.


End file.
